The overall objective of this project is to adapt an existing computerized femoral atherosclerosis assessment procedure to coronary angiograms. The program uses two animal models to evaluate the precision and accuracy of coronary angiography, plus image processing -- a cholesterol fed canine model and a cholesterol fed babbon model which has balloon injury added. Baboons are maintained at the Primate Center of the Southwest Foundation for Research and Education in San Antonio.